Suprise!
by purplebuffy
Summary: Just before the birth of Dawn and Michelle, Daphne's parents show up for an unexpected visit.
1. Suprise!

Just to tell you, Bowling boy helped me right this story. Other than that, I'm not really sure what to say, other than Daphne and Fred own a seven story house, the gang lives in Hollywood, Willow and Oz are married (Daphne's friends) and that I'm not sure if Daphne's parents are named George and Elizabeth or not, so, uhm, enjoy the story.

Daphne was applying makeup when the doorbell rang. She went to open the door before one of the maids could. It was a cold, winter Sunday afternoon in Hollywood. Fred was out with Oz, Shaggy and Ethan, playing tennis inside the gym. Daphne had been left home alone.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Daphne had opened the door and found Elizabeth and George Blake standing outside. She went and hugged both of them.

"Oh my goodness! Your pregnant, Daphne!" Her mother exclaimed as Daphne hugged her.

"Yeah." Daphne said excitedly as she rubbed her stomach.

"It's Fred's, right?" Her father asked suspiciously, not at all happy about Daphne being pregnant. He walked into Daphne and Fred's seven-story house.

"Daddy, of course it is! You think I would cheat on Fred?" She sat down on one of the couches in the entryway.

"Nice house." Elizabeth murmured as she walked inside.

"Thank you, Mommy." Daphne said as a maid appeared and took her parents coats.

"Well, I thought it was a possibility that you would cheat on Fred." Her father said in a stuck up voice.

"You don't like Freddie, do you Daddy?" Daphne got up to show them where they would be staying.

"It's just that his family isn't as rich as ours." Her father said, bragging. "I don't even know how you could afford this house."

"It's Freddie's job Daddy. Plus, you lent us money, remember?" Daphne got into the elevator and pushed one of the many buttons.

"Yes, I remember." George said.

"Are there any other reasons you don't like Fred?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know how to put it." Her father said. Before Daphne had time to respond, the elevator door opened.

"Here are your rooms." One of the maids said.

Ignoring the maid, Elizabeth said, "George, you should spend some time with your daughter."

"Yes, darling." George said as Elizabeth went into their room and shut the door. When George turned around, Daphne wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Daphne, where are you?" Asked George looking around.

"In here Daddy." Daphne called from one of their many libraries.

"Daddy, please tell me why else you don't like Fred." Daphne gave her father puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll tell you." George said, sitting down on a couch. A maid came into the library, bringing a martini in for Daphne's father.

"Groovy." Daphne said smiling, sitting down next to him.

"I always thought that you would marry Norville Rogers. Then, when you decided to marry Fred, I loathed him." He said sighing.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?" Daphne asked. "You know you can tell me about these things."

"I didn't want to tell you because, well, I thought you'd hate me." George said sipping his martini.

"I'd never hate you Daddy!" Daphne exclaimed, wincing as the babies kicked. George took no notice.

"Did you ever like him?" Her father said, looking at her.

"Who?" She asked, forgetting whom they were talking about.

"You know, Norville." Her father said, somewhat annoyed about having to remind Daphne who they were talking about.

"No, but that's none of your business." Snapped Daphne. "Get out of here!" She yelled, slamming the door on him.

She sat down and sighed, picking up a book and flipping through it. She slammed the book down and went to her parents' room.

"Daddy, I'm sorry that I yelled at you. Can I please come in?" She knocked on the door. There was no response. She sighed and left.


	2. Upsetting News

Daphne was on her bed reading a book when Fred came in. She had given up trying to get in touch with her parents.

"Honey, I'm home!" He came up to Daphne and kissed her on the lips. "So, how are my babies?" He asked, unbuttoning her shirt.

"They're fine." She said as Fred put his hand on her stomach. "Uhm, Freddie, I have something to tell you."

"What? You're pregnant? I think I know that." Fred said, joking around, kissing her again.

"No, it's not that. It's just that, well," Daphne paused.

"What?" Fred sat down on the bed and pulled Daphne on top of him.

"My parents. They're here, and I don't know what to do. I yelled at Daddy, and now he's not talking to me, Freddie, what should I do?" She looked at him begging for an answer. Suddenly, the phone rang, making them both jump. Daphne reached for the phone. "It's probably Willow." She picked up the phone "Hello?" Just as Daphne had suspected, it was Willow.

"Hi Daph!" Willow said, sounding excited.

"Can I call you back later, Will? I'm kind of busy right now."

"Oh. Oh! Sure, take as much time as you need with Fred!" Willow giggled.

"Hey! That's not funny! And it's not about Fred."

"Hey!" Fred gave Daphne a look.

"Great. Fred's giving me that look. Okay, I gotta go. Bye!" Sighing, she hung up the phone.

"Your still upset." Daphne nodded.

"So… what's your theory on all this, this nonsense?"

"I'm not part of it." Fred said quickly, picking up the book Daphne had been reading. He looked at it, and then tossed it off the bed.

"Yes you are. Or, or no sex for a week." Fred's eyes widened. "After I have _your_ children."

"Hey, you can't do that! That's a punishment for me staying out to late with Shaggy and Oz! Not for not helping you. Your too mean." Fred grinned. "But I still love you." He kissed her neck.

"If I was so mean, I wouldn't let you sleep on my bed." She pushed him of the bed.

"Hey!" He fell off the bed, pulling Daphne with him.

"Fred!" She screamed, then pouted as he pulled her back on the bed. "That hurt."

"Sorry." Fred sighed. "Tell me what happened with your father."

"Are you sure you want me to tell you? I mean, you might get upset." Daphne said, giving him a cute look.

"Honey, you know you can tell me anything." He kissed her forehead.

"Well, Daddy doesn't like you, because he wanted me to marry Shaggy. He asked me if her ever liked him."

"You said no right?" Fred interrupted Daphne.

"Of course Freddie. You're the only one I love." She leaned in for a kiss.

"Are you sure you never liked him?" Fred pulled away.

"NO! Why does everybody keep asking me that?" She slid off the bed, re-buttoned her shirt, and went over to the staircase.

"Daphne, where are you going?"

"I need sometime alone." She walked down the stairs.

"I'll be here taking a shower if you need anything!" Fred called after her. Daphne went across they're library to the elevator door. She got in the elevator, and decided on visiting Shaggy. As soon as she arrived to the garage, she walked to her purple BMW, open the door, and started the engine.

When she pulled up to Shaggy's house, she saw him on the steps outside his house. He lifted his head as Daphne got out of her car.

"What's wrong Daphne?" Shaggy asked as Daphne walked up to him.

"My father dislikes Fred because he wanted me to marry you. Do you have an explanation?"

"I'm sorry, Daph."

"Do you like me?"

Shaggy sighed. "We need to talk." He opened his door and walked inside. Daphne followed, sitting down on the couch. "Daph, I've liked you for years. I was going to ask you to the prom, but you told me that Fred had already asked you. After the gang broke up, I wanted to tell you, but we hadn't talked for years, so I thought you'd say no. Then, when you told me about Fred proposing to you, I knew that we'd never get together."

"Oh." Daphne looked down at the floor. "Well, I guess that we aren't." She got up. "I-I think that I should go. I promised Fred that I'd spend some one on one time with him before the twins come." She went back to the door. "So, uhm, bye." She closed the door behind her, and got into her BMW.

Daphne walked into the house. She had decided that she should stop worrying about the Shaggy issue. She loved Fred, and was about to have his children. Lost in thought, she almost ran into her mother. "Mommy, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was waiting for you, Daphne. Your father's upset about what you said to him. I've tried talking to him, but he won't listen. Maybe you should try talking to him." Elizabeth sighed.

"I don't think he'd listen to me. He was in a bad mood when you came here." She took off her purple coat and put it in the closet.

"Well, you made it worse!" Elizabeth started to cry.

"What the matter? Did I do something?" Daphne asked nervously.

"No. It's just that, well, okay, I'll tell you the whole story. Just before your father and I came here we had a big fight. We decided that the best thing to do was get a divorce." Daphne gasped. "I didn't want to tell you until it got worse. Well, let me tell you. It got worse."

"I-I'm so sorry."

"You should go spend some time with Fred, Daphne. I don't want to bother you with my marriage." Elizabeth got up and walked away.

Daphne got in the elevator and waited for it to stop on her floor. She got out and walked into the library, and up the stairs to her room. "Fred!" He came out of the bathroom to Daphne standing in the center of their room crying.

"Honey, what's the matter?" He went over to her and hugged her. "Where did you go?"

"She glared at him before responding. "I went to Shaggy's house. That's all you need to know, so just shut-up and hold me." Fred picked her up and put her on the bed, putting the covers around her.

"You need to sleep. It's been a stressful day for you." He turned out the light, and went into his office. Daphne sighed, and snuggled into the blankets, falling asleep in less then five minutes. After all, it had been a stressful day.


	3. Fighting and Making Up

Fred woke up around six o'clock in the morning and couldn't get back to sleep. He rolled over to face Daphne. She was sleeping peacefully, her arms around the stuffed animal Fred had gotten for her on their first date. He smiled, thinking back to the day. They had been walking by a carnival when Daphne spotted it. She had begged him to get it for her, and after the fifth try and ten dollars later, he won the dart game. She had happily carried the stuffed Beagle back to Fred's mustang, ignoring all of the other women glaring at her with envy. He awoke from his daydream as she moved onto her back, mumbling various things in her sleep. He noticed how pregnant she looked. Her stomach was getting larger and rounder. They had gone to the doctors and gotten an ultrasound a couple of weeks ago, and they had said the babies were looking healthy.

"Freddie." Daphne whispered his name as he put his arms around her. Letting go of the stuffed animal, she immediately snuggled into his embrace, putting her arms around his neck. He smelled her perfume that she wore out of habit every night. It was his favorite, and had insisted upon her wearing it years ago. She still remembered, and wore it every night, much to Fred's pleasure.

Fred jumped as someone knocked on the door. Fred carefully got out of Daphne's embrace, and opened it up. In the library, connected to Daphne and Fred's bedroom, stood George. "Hello Fred."

"Hi. Hello. Uhm, Daphne's sleeping." He pointed to Daphne's sleeping figure. "You shouldn't wake her up. She's had a rough day. Well, rough yesterday." He tried not to laugh at how stupid he sounded.

"Yes. Okay." George raised his eyebrow. "Actually, I came here to see you." Fred looked back at Daphne, who was stirring restlessly.

"We should go into the library." Fred said, shutting the bedroom door and turning on the library light. He sat down on one of the couches. "Not to be rude or anything, Mr. Blake, but I'd kind of like to know why you came to see me at six o'clock in the morning."

"Daphne must have told you about Lizzy and my argument." He looked over at Fred. Fred frowned and nodded.

"She was quite upset. You shouldn't get divorced over a simple argument."

"Have you ever had a fight with your wife?" George asked, putting his hands on the back of his neck and leaning back.

"Once. We were fighting on whether or not to have children." Fred thought back on it. Fighting was something both he and Daphne wanted to avoid.

"I'm guessing you won." Fred nodded. George looked at Fred, inspecting him. "Either that, or you raped her."

"I would NEVER rape your daughter! Or any other girl for that matter! Why do you always go and assume things like that? Are you going to accuse me of beating Daphne next?" Fred's voice rose.

"I bet you have! Every time you touch her she flinches!" Fred got up angrily.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Fred and George started yelling insults at each other.

"Freddie! Daddy!" Daphne opened the door, screaming. Both men stopped yelling at each other. "Would one of you please explain why you're yelling at each other?" Daphne looked from Fred to George, each bearing a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry." George said looking down.

"Sorry isn't enough. Why were you arguing? What were you so upset about that you had to wake me up?" Daphne sat down angrily. Fred sat down next to her. She glared at him, and he quickly got back up. "Sit with the other guilty person." She pulled her stuffed animal onto her lap, looking like a child with their favorite toy. Fred sat down next to George, trying not to laugh at Daphne. "Why were you fighting?"

"Well, uhm, Fredrick, why don't you answer _your wife_?" George looked over at Fred.

"Why don't you answer _your daughter_?" Fred shot back.

"She's _your_ wife."

"She's _your _daughter."

"Why doesn't _somebody_ answer me?" Daphne sounded more sad then angry. Fred and George looked at each other, grimacing. "Fine." Daphne got up, and walked back to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Do you think she's crying?" George got up, pouring himself a drink.

"Why do you think I know that? Didn't you live with her for eighteen years?" Fred took the drink away from George, throwing it into the trashcan.

"Haven't you been married to her for five years?" George asked.

"How's that supposed to compare to eighteen years?"

"Daphne's an adult now. It was much different when she was a teenager."

"Why do you say that? Because you could control whom she dated?" George rolled his eyes. Fred sighed. "Let's not fight. Daphne's already upset with us. Let's not make it worse. Since, apparently, I know the _new and improved_ Daphne, I'd say she is crying, or very close to crying right about now."

"Especially with her mood swings. Have you seen them?"

"Of course I've seen them! I've been there to witness just about every one of them!" George opened his mouth to respond, but shut it after figuring out that the conversation had just ended.

"Why don't we go apologize?" Fred nodded.

"Good idea. She may never forgive me again after this." Fred got up and opened the bedroom door.

"Daphne?" George called.

"Go away."

"Honey, please listen."

"Being married to me doesn't give you an excuse. You go away too. Sleep on the couch."

"We came here to apologize. Fred and I both. We're sorry that we argued and woke you up." Fred walked over to Daphne. She was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. Amazingly enough, she still had the beagle in her arms. "Fred and I have talked, and discovered that we had a lot of things in common." Fred shook his head and mouthed no frantically. Daphne opened her eyes.

"Name one thing you both like."

"Fishing."

"Tennis." Fred and George said at the same time.

"Yeah. I really believe you two." Daphne turned the other way.

"Okay, so we may not have talked about that, but we did talk about not wanting to hurt you. Neither of us wants to hurt you. I hope someday you'll understand that." Fred raised an eyebrow and shot George a look. "Your turn Fred. I have to go talk to Elizabeth about our divorce papers." Fred turned back to Daphne.

"I'm sorry, honey. Mr. Blake and I were just letting off some steam at each other. Nothing big. Will you forgive me?" He sat down next to her.

"What were you to fighting about? Why wouldn't you tell me?" She looked up at him, with a hurt expression on her face.

"We were… kind of fighting about you…" He trailed off, knowing what was coming next.

"Me? Why?" Daphne sat up.

"Well, he asked me if we ever got into an argument."

"And you said…" Daphne trailed off, waiting for the answer.

"I said yes. We fought about having children."

"That brought on the argument? That little sentence brought on the fight?" Daphne asked doubtfully.

"No, he did the whole 'I'm guessing you won. Either that, or you raped her.' Number. It was very annoying." Daphne smiled.

"That's all? So I woke up and yelled at you two because he accused you of raping me?"

"And abusing you."

"I really needed to know that. Thank you Fred."

"Are we okay now?"

"Yes. Now go away and sleep on the couch." Daphne closed her eyes.

"We don't have any couches I want to sleep on."

"Sleep on a spare bed then." She smiled.

"Can't I sleep here with you?"

"Maybe." Fred smiled. He knew that she would eventually cave in.

"Thank you honey." Fred climbed into the bed. Daphne moved over, but Fred pulled her over to him.

"We're never going to get any sleep this way." Daphne snuggled up next to him, sighing contently. Fred kissed her on the cheek.

"No. We're not."


	4. Morning

"Morning Daph." Fred looked up to see Daphne coming into the room.

"Don't say morning." Daphne groaned.

"Why?" Fred pulled Daphne on his lap.

"It relates to morning sickness."

"I thought that phase was over."

"So did I. But then I threw up." Daphne made a face.

"Oh. Okay." Fred smiled. "Would you like to eat outside, or with your parents?" Daphne got up and pulled up a chair to sit next to Fred.

"Hmm. Sit with my parents, who just had a fight with my husband, or enjoy the freezing cold weather outside. Both sound _really_ fun."

"Actually, it's around eighty degrees today."

"Did I mention I love eating outside?" She said sarcastically.

"Come on, sweetie. It'll be fun."

"Fine."

"That a girl." Fred held out his hand to help her up. She glared at him.

"Shut up. I'm not your dog." Daphne took his hand, pulling herself up. Fred cupped her chin and kissed her nose before walking out the door.

"I know."

* * *

"Freddie, I'm hungry." Daphne whined. She let go of his hand. "How long until we can eat?"

"Ten minutes, twenty-three seconds." He said, looking at his watch. "Why don't we start heading back to the house?"

"Sure." Fred took Daphne's hand. They walked for about a minute in silence, until Daphne started to talk. "I went to Shaggy's house yesterday."

"What did you talk about?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Daphne stopped walking and turned to look at Fred. She took a deep breathe.

"About him being in love with me." Fred stopped abruptly and looked at her.

"Is he still in love?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe." She bit her lip. She wanted to cry. Everything was so wrong. Fred was angry, Shaggy might be in love with her, and her parents were considering a divorce. A tear fell down from her cheek and onto the ground. Fred didn't say anything, but just held her. "Why is life so unfair?"

"Maybe so we can realize all of the good things about life." Daphne nodded, putting her head on his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let's go eat."

* * *

"I guess it'll be awkward the next time we see Shaggy." Daphne nodded. "But he'll find it awkward too, which is good."

"It can be an awkward party. Yay!" Daphne drank some tea. Fred sighed. "You can't blame me for being like this! I can't help it! I didn't make myself pregnant!"

"No, you had a little help on that part." George sat down next to Fred. Daphne smirked. Fred made a face at her.

"Ah, another reason why young couples don't last." Elizabeth sat down next to Daphne. Fred sighed. Daphne tried to kick him.

"Ouch! Daphne, what was that for?" George exclaimed. Daphne and Fred burst out laughing. Elizabeth frowned, and immediately that stopped.

"Why don't we play a game?" She asked. Daphne looked at Fred.

"A…game?" Fred made a face. Elizabeth nodded.

"Your only about five months, right Daphne?" Daphne opened her mouth to speak, but her mother cut her off. "Good. This will be alright then." Elizabeth smiled.

"Actually, I'm only three."

"Oh, your quite big."

"I'm having twins."

"Oh. Well that's a good reason." Daphne nodded. She smiled. Fred looked at her. She motioned to the house.

"I'm done." Fred stood up.

"Me too." Daphne stood up and joined Fred. They walked into the house, leaving George and Elizabeth together.

"Do you know what they're up to?"

"No."

"Neither do I." George said.

"Fred's a nice boy."

"I guess. Shaggy's would have been better though."

"Oh, George, Daphne never going to leave Fred! When will you realize that? They're happy together. They're expecting twins. What more could they want? They have a nice house, good neighbors; do I need to go on?"

"I guess not."

"Good."

* * *

"So Daph, why were you smiling?" Fred shut the door behind him.

"I had an idea." She smiled.

"About what?"

"Getting my parents back together."

"Remember when you tried to get Velma and Shaggy together?"

"Yes. But that didn't count! Velma was dating Patrick."

"They got really mad at you."

"I know." Daphne sighed. "I guess I'll stop."

"I didn't mean that you had to stop. Just be more careful this time, okay?" Daphne smiled.

"Will you help out this time? I don't want to look like the only fool."

"So you want your husband to be the fool."

"Possibly." She smiled. Fred shook his head. Daphne leaned up to kiss him. Fred picked her up and carried her to the elevator. They went up to their bedroom. Fred set her down. "Mmmm. Freddie, I'm kind of tired. Maybe we should lie down for a while." She smirked.

"We should." They walked over to the bed and collapsed into the purple covers.

* * *

"We should go find out what they're up to." Elizabeth said.

"They've been gone for a long time."

"Too long."

"Let's go investigate." They both laughed. They stood up and walked inside.

"Where's their bedroom?"

"I think on the top floor."

"Let's try it." They got into the elevator. It shut behind them, enclosing them in a mixture of Daphne's perfumes. They got to the top floor fairly quickly. Elizabeth walked out into the library.

"Where's their bedroom?"

"Maybe up there?" George pointed to the stairs.

"Maybe." Elizabeth and George walked up the stairs and into Daphne and Fred's bedroom.

* * *

Daphne sat up. She thought she had heard something. Fred sat up, kissing her neck. "Freddie, did you hear something?"

"No." She shrugged, and turned her head to meet Fred's kisses. She put her arms around his neck and climbed onto his lap.

"It's too dark in here" George turned on the light, and found the door handle. "Here we go." He opened the door. He could hear Fred and Daphne's voices. They were talking, but he couldn't make out any of the words. He paused.

"Hurry up, George." He opened the door all the way, and gasped. Daphne looked up and quickly pulled the blankets tighter around her.

"Daddy!"

"Daphne!" Elizabeth yelled.

"What're you doing?" George asked.

"What does it look like we're doing? A three year old could figure it out!" Daphne got up with a blanket around her, leaving Fred in the bed. Luckily, he had already covered himself, knowing what was coming.

"Why would you do it?"

"Well, let's see... Here's a good answer. Because I can!"

"Isn't this awkward!" Elizabeth turned around, shaking her head.

"I wasn't the one who barged in on Fred and me. We should be upset, not you."

"I second that opinion!" Fred called from the bed.

"We should go George." Elizabeth tugged on his arm.

"You can't tell me what to do." George shook his head in disgust and left the room. Elizabeth followed, smiling apologetically at Daphne.


End file.
